


Temptation

by Jade_eyed



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Harry, Top Louis, aghhhh, harryfuckingstyles, hot as fuck, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_eyed/pseuds/Jade_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wanted Harry to help him get better at golf, but other things are more eye-catching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

"No, no. Lou, you're doing it wrong." Harry steps forward to extend his hand out and try to guide Louis's arm to get at a better angle, but his boyfriend throws his head back over his shoulder giving him a look and making Harry wrench his hand back, biting at the backs of his knuckles nervously.

He twists around to blot out Louis, running a free hand back through his hair stressfully, sighing profusely and feeling defeated. Harry's been trying to help Louis get better at playing golf, but he just won't listen and it's driving him mad. He's really trying to be patient with him, he really is - but Harry can't deal with Louis not allowing him to.

Harry turns back, shoving past Louis with a little more force than he had intended to - and because Louis was caught off guard - snatched the golf club out of his hands and let out an impatient growl. "Let me help you." He nudges his boyfriend a little out of the ways, and Louis is forced to roll his eyes and step back, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for Harry to show him exactly how it's done since he really thinks he knows what he's doing.

Harry is sweating from the smothering heat of the day, yet stands calmly, planning out his attempt to make the curve ball and then angles himself - bending forward with his arse sticking out and Louis's gaze immediately travels because, fuck it's like Harry doesn't even know what he's doing to him. He's putting on such a display and Louis has to bite down into his lower lip and hold himself back from taking Harry right then and there.

He already looks pretty enough with his flushed cheeks and curls everywhere - out and in place - jade eyes aflame with such heat that makes Louis's stomach churn; but then Harry's wiggling a little and Louis's gaze shoots up, sucking in a breath because the curly-haired boy's caught him staring and he's grinning cheekily. "Loving the view?" And then Louis almost wants to smack that stupid, shit-eating grin off his boyfriend's face.

Caught in the act, Louis makes up an excuse and immediately lights up, glancing around. "Yeah, 's nice out today, isn't it?" He watches Harry's eyebrows furrow together, and after a few moments, nods slowly and falls fairly silent. Quickly Louis moves on with Harry in the golf cart, letting him drive around to get to the next checkpoint and making sure to avoid Harry's heated gaze. He knows he's aroused him - gotten his attention just from the glint in his eye; and hell, Louis loves it.

The next time Harry has to help him, Louis does it on purpose just to get the lovely view of Harry bending forward again, feeling his cock twitch in his pants from just the fucking thought..

"Harry." His voice drawls out, lower lip caught between his teeth.

Harry peeks over his shoulder, unblinking as he and Louis lock gazes. He doesn't say anything else.

He returns his attention to golf rather than Louis but then suddenly dainty hands are grabbing his hips and pulling him back flush against Louis and the grip on the golf club is slipping and he's gasping in surprise, breath catching in his throat as he feels the hard outline of Louis's cock pressing into the back of his thigh. "Louis." Harry chokes out, eyes bulging out of his head when Louis just so happens to thrust forward, grinding his hips into Harry's.

Harry grits his teeth, hissing out in response as he can feel his own growing erection tenting the front of his golf pants. "We can't.. n-not here." He pants out, eyes squeezing shut when Louis tangles his fingers into Harry's hair and tugs up on it roughly, arching his back and he thinks he might black out from how arousing this is - with Louis getting him hot all over in public, where any fan or pap's could walk or drive by.

All of Louis's self control fizzles out when Harry just so happens to grind his hips back into his protruding erection, whining pitifully. "Yeah we can... right here, Haz. I'm going to take you right here." He confirms, cerulean eyes blazing with lust as he pulls Harry back up to his feet, turning him around and gripping the back of his neck to lean up and kiss Harry hard, rewarded with Harry kissing him back with sheer force.

They kiss for maybe a minute or so before Louis feels Harry tugging down on his zipper and he breathlessly laughs against Harry's plump red lips. "You're all of a sudden so needy. Thought you said we can't."

Harry whimpers again, tugging Louis's pants down effortlessly and nipping at Louis's lower lip one last time before falling to his knees, jade eyes clouded with lust. "Change my mind.. want this." He rumbles as he also tugs down the boy's boxers, mouth watering when Louis's cock springs free, precum bubbling at the tip. Already Harry gets a hand around him and strokes him tentatively, leaning in to kitten lick at the crowned head of Louis's cock.

In response, Louis digs his hand into the back of Harry's curls, tugging on them needily to try and get Harry to put his lips around him. He needs it. Harry seems to quickly understand what Louis wants and sucks the head into his mouth, moaning filthily. Louis wets his lips, sighing in relief when he starts to feel the bob of Harry's head and the warm, wet heat of his mouth. "Always so good, kitten."

At the pet name, Harry seems to suck with more purpose, working harder to take Louis to the back of his throat and soon he can feel the tiny patch of light hairs tickling the tip of his nose and he's choking around Louis's girth but it's so good and he wishes this could last forever.

Louis sucks his lower lip into his mouth when he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat, feeling the boy hollow his cheeks and suck hard, making his vision whiten-and his thighs start quivering with anticipation of the approaching orgasm that's making the coil in the pit of his stomach twist with delicious heat.

"Harry, fuck.. " Louis moans lowly, scratching at the boy's scalp gently and roughly tugging up on his curls. This makes Harry moan around Louis's girth, bobbing his head faster and licking hungrily at the underside of the boy's cock. He digs his blunt fingernails into the backs of Louis's thighs, eyes fluttering shut as he can just feel the twitch of Louis's cock in his mouth, taking him further as he knows his boyfriend is so close to coming but then he's being shoved away by his shoulders, a string of spit connected from Harry's lower plump lip and the head of Louis's cock.

"Wha-?" Harry's so lost and turned on at the same time that when Louis flips him over, bending him forward- he makes no comment, feeling Louis strip him of his golf pants and boxers, and then wiggles his hips back, a moaning mess. "Louis, please... Fuck."

Louis moves away for a few moments to dig around in his jean's pocket, finding his small bottle of lube and quickly rushes back to Harry's aid, smirking evilly. "Awe, what does the kitten want?" He coos, running his hand back up and down the wide expanse of the boy's back. Harry lets out a little pant, head dropping down between his shoulders as he feels the sharp stab of the grass needles tickling his knees.

"Want you.. " Harry mewls, rolling his hips back and being rewarded with a quick smack to his arse, making him cry out and Louis loves hearing that, so he does it again, and again..

A few minutes later Louis's popping open the cap of the bottle of lube after his fun of spanking Harry and getting his arse a bright, cherry red. "Mm, Harry. You're so sexy when you're needy. Want me to wreck you, out here.. in the middle of a golf course? In public, around people?"

The reminder of knowing that their in public only makes Harry more desperate to have Louis inside of him, lifting a hand to bring it down under him to try and touch himself but Louis sees and quickly smacks his hand away, growling. "No."

Harry wheezes, thinking about everything at one time. He's horny, needy, breathless, and fuck, he just wants to be filled by his boyfriend and left spaced out. "Please.." He arches his back, sticking out his arse even more than it already is and Louis just watches with hungry eyes as Harry's pretty little pink hole clenches around thin air and now all he can think about is rushing to get inside of that warm, tight heat.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis has to avert his eyes to stop himself from staring too long, afraid he might have came on the spot with a quick flick of his wrist if he got his hand around himself. And he doesn't want that to happen. He actually wants to fuck Harry.

Quickly, Louis drizzles some of the cool liquid over his shaky fingers, breath caught in his throat as he looks back to Harry and sees him grinding back into nothing - like he's just waiting and Louis hates making his boyfriend wait like this. It's evident Harry needs some kind of friction so he presses the tip of his finger inside the clenching hole, earning a loud moan from Harry. "Louis." He groans profusely, body slick with sweat. "More."

"Should fuck you with the golf club." Louis snarls out, pushing his finger farther in and making Harry whimper again, clenching around the digit and making Louis see white again. "Shit, Harry."

He makes quick work of thrusting his finger in and out to stretch his boyfriend a bit more for his next finger, pressing it in alongside the first digit. This drives Harry wild and he just continues rolling his hips back, all coherent thoughts lost. After a third finger, Louis scissors his fingers around and catches Harry's cry when he brushes against something soft - and of course it'd have to be his prostate. Maybe he did it on purpose.

"Fuck me already." Harry grits out, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels Louis pull his fingers free. Though he does whine from the loss of friction.

Louis pours a generous amount of the lube over his angry, red cock before guiding it to Harry's entrance and shuffling behind him to get into a comfortable position before pushing in just the tip and growling from the put off resistance. "Still tight as you were before I'd even touched you. Love that about you, Haz." Louis grunts, giving Harry enough time to adjust to the intrusion before continuing to press inside of his boyfriend.

Harry wishes he could see Louis right now, but instead just thinks about the hot image of it all. What Louis looks like - no, what he looks like. He must look fucking sexy to Louis. God he loves feeling the stretch of Louis's thick cock. It fucking makes him crazy, and then - oh - Louis's hips are pressed flush against Harry's. "Fuckfuckfuck." Harry whines.

Louis drags himself out of Harry before snapping his hips forward and this makes Harry's mouth fall open and he wants to scream - but nothing's coming out. There's no sound and fuck this is all so hot.

Harry keeps making all the right sounds and Louis has gone to heaven. He's died and gone there right here - right now. His boyfriend is quivering with anticipation and he starts a rhythm, dragging himself out to just the very tip before snapping his hips forward, leaving Harry breathless and shocked each time. He loves that reaction.

So Louis fucks Harry slow, but hard with rough thrusts, nearing the edge with each snap of his hips, and eventually brings his hand down on Harry's already reddened arse, feeling the tingling sensation in his hand and Harry's keening high in his throat from the sting of Louis's hand but he fucking loves it.

Harry starts frantically trying to find purchase for his hands, feeling himself near the edge and he's writhing underneath Louis's touch and thrusts because - fuck - he's going to cum and he can't stop it from happening, no matter how hard he's trying to hold back his release. "Lou - fuck, I.. I'm gonna.. come." He moans out.

"Shit, yeah, Haz.. gonna come too." Louis picks up the pace of his thrusts, fucking into Harry hard and making the curly-haired boy see stars each given thrust. His head is spinning and Louis might faint from how hot all of this is, listening to the little pants leave Harry's mouth.

"Touch me.." Harry murmurs, knowing Louis can't hear him over the slap of skin so he raises his voice louder this time, grinding back into Louis's thrusts. "Touch me - fuck!" He cries out, stomach tightening and then Louis's got his hand around his leaking cock, stroking it lazily but that's all Harry needs before he's spurting out all over the boy's hand and grass, moaning brokenly and falling apart.

Louis keeps Harry upright when he starts trembling - falling down into the ground but holds him up by the hair, grasping his curls firmly and driving into Harry, letting little 'yeahs' fall from his lips. And then, Louis's coming too, releasing into Harry and slowing his thrusts.

After a few minutes of pregnant silence, Louis pulls out and flips Harry over to crawl up his body and litter his glistening skin with loving kisses, smiling happily. Harry starts purring softly, jade eyes glowing as he stares down at Louis and then he's being kissed gently by him and in response kisses him back with affection, heart fluttering with love. Shit, he loves Louis so much it hurts.

Harry turns his head away from the kiss, sighing in happiness as he closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in the given moment they have with each other. Then he starts giggling, peeking open his eyes up at Louis. "Where'd that come from, anyway?" He paws at Louis's chest, chewing at his lower lip.

Louis narrows his eyes and then grins. "Oh, I just was watching you more than the game itself and your perky little ass got my attention."

"Did it now?" Harry's eyebrows raise, a grin twitching onto his lips.

"Yeah, and I wanted to fuck you. Nothing wrong with that. I win in the end, anyway." Louis nuzzles into Harry's cheek, still grinning.

"True." Harry sighs, gently pushing up at Louis's shoulders. "Now, get off me. I'm tired and I want a nap."

Louis complies and gets off Harry, helping his boy to his feet before throwing his clothes on, watching Harry in the corner of his eye blink a few times and clear his head by gazing up at the sky as he dresses himself.

Afterwards he takes Harry by the hand, picking up the golf club, and retreats to the golf cart, shaking his head. "Maybe we should just stick with trying to teach you how to play footie next time."

Harry scoffs, playfully smacking Louis's shoulder. "Hey, fuck you. You know I'm shit at that."

Louis just grins and drives off with Harry zoned out in his own little world. 

**Author's Note:**

> omfg okay I love this goodbye. leave comments. kudos are welcome. idek. shit.


End file.
